Coupons are an extremely popular way for advertisers and vendors to promote their particular products and services. Vendors/manufacturers distribute printed coupons to consumers for discounts on particular items for purchase. The consumers clip the coupons and redeem them when purchasing the items to which the coupons relate at a store location. Typically, the stores are brick and mortar stores.
However, not all stores may have inventory of an item a consumer may which to purchase at a discount through the redemption of a coupon. Moreover, even if a store were to have inventory of said item, the store may not be participating in a coupon redemption program. Thus, it is possible that a consumer may travel physically to a store location in order to redeem a coupon there only to discover that it is not possible to redeem said coupon at that store location.